Darkest Sin
by Crazy Manga Girl
Summary: Misa lost her job as a model. So, What exactly does that entail? Will L possibly save her from her darkest sin? Or will it all fall apart in the end? LMisa.
1. Chapter 1

OMG, yes I have a new story people! Except it's LMisa. I hope you guys like it. This chapter is to show what Misa mostly has to go through. So go read

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note or it's characters.

* * *

Misa sighed as she sat in her apartment. She was staring at her legs which were bruised, her arms as well. _What have I done? _Misa thought to herself.

Two months ago Misa had lost her job as a model. She lived off the money she had gotten from being fired at first, but after three weeks she didn't have anymore. She didn't know what to do, since without her job she wouldn't be able to pay her bills. She had tried to get appropriate jobs, but everyone scoffed when she came in. So, in order to get money she had sunk to the lowest of the low. She had become a prostitute. Her parents would be ashamed and whenever Misa thought of it she would almost burst into tears.

Some of the men she had to go to were vicious and usually older than Misa. They all made her sick, but she was as bad as them wasn't she? She was the one complying to their sickness. Some of the others were young. They looked like high school drop outs. She felt bad when it came to them, and almost like a pedophile, but work was work.

She had the most customers, Misa didn't find this surprising seeing how she managed to still take care of her body, well, keep it from being overweight it was only natural. All the other women in the job did drugs or had stretch marks from accidental pregnancies... She was one of the prettiest in the business. She was paid well, even if 50 percent of her profits went to the boss.

Misa got up and put on her clothes that she worked in. They consisted of a red leather mini skirt and a red leather sleeveless top that had a heart carved in the middle near her chest. She glanced outside and sighed when she saw the trees blowing in the wind. It would be cold out and she might have to bring a jacket. She left her apartment and ended up not brining anything with her, she decided it would be easier if she didn't have any belongings that could possibly get stolen, or lost.

Misa walked down a few streets, people were giving her dirty looks which she avoided easily, she was used to it by now. She headed to the place where her boss usually was and told him she would be working. He nodded and let her leave.

Misa went to a neighborhood where the people by now knew her well. She walked up and down the street a couple times waiting for a few costumers until she bumped into a friend she had made during this whole mess.

"Hey, Misa, what's up with you?" She smiled, though Misa couldn't see how she could smile when her job was something so degrading, so vile...

"Oh, you know, Misa is just trying to get some money, Misa needs to pay rent next week." She looked at the floor, she'd been having a hard time doing that, as well as feeding herself, her diet now consisted of leftovers. She would get food one night and be able to make it last for three days "But, Misa is going to work hard." She nodded.

"Well that's good Misa I hope you'll be able to work it out." Her friend smiled.

"Misa hopes as well." She muttered under her breath.

Misa continued to walk after saying a "Good luck." to her friend. She really wasn't in the mood tonight to do this. She would be sore tomorrow, and that was always a pain in the neck. Misa continued to walk the down the road, a car drove by and passed her, she sighed as she recognized the car and waited for them to recognize her. The silver car went in reverse as Misa waited. The man, whom looked forty, smiled at her a crooked smile. He was missing most of his teeth and it seemed like he was drunk.

"Well, what do we have here?" He asked smiling.

Misa rolled her eyes mentally and waited for him to continue.

"How's... 700?" He asked.

Misa did the math in her head. She would get 350 out of it, usually she only got somewhere around 200 she guessed this guy was still pretty drunk. That was pretty good. So she nodded and stepped inside the car. The guy put his hand on the inside of her thigh. Misa winced at this. Why was she here? How come she was letting this man touch her? She felt so... Dirty.

--

Misa laid her head against the pillow as the man had finished. She grunted. He was panting like a dog while Misa sat there. He snuggled up against her, wrapping his arms around her. Misa almost puked, he smelled like alcohol and sweat, not that she probably smelled any better than he. She moved her head when the guy w tried to kiss her again. She didn't want to be here anymore, better yet, she didn't want this stupid job, but seeming how this wasn't a job you could quite just like that, she had to stay..

"Your time is up." She winced as she waited for his reaction, sometimes they nodded or even yelled. Though he was drunk she had a feeling this would be pretty bad.

He strokes her arm. "Oh, come on, you know you want more." He smiled at her.

She pulled away and held out her hand waiting for the money. "Misa needs the money. Now."

The man glared, got up and smacked her. "How dare you tell me what to do."

She took the hit and bit her lip from making a remark. "Misa is sorry, but I will be on the same street tomorrow. Maybe then I'll let you have more time." _Like hell._

The man grinned which seemed to have an evil intent to it. He handed her the money. "Now get out of here you stupid hoe. Can't wait to see you tomorrow." He flopped on his bed and shooed her away.

She put on her ripped clothes and frowned, this was her best outfit too. She sighed and headed for the door. She could feel the mans eyes on her the whole time.

Misa opened the door and walked through closing it "Asshole," she muttered. She walked home, her inner thighs killing her. It had been eight when she left and now it was nine. What seemed like forever only lasted an hour. That's what Misa hated most about the job. It seemed to never end.

She still would have a couple customers if she was lucky, she really hoped that tomorrow wouldn't come. That man was probably thinking of way while he drank to make her suffer.

First she went to her boss and handed him his share of the money. He frowned when he saw the horrible condition the man had left her in. Her clothes torn and ripped, and the smack he gave her would definitely bruise.

"You know what honey, just go home, you've had enough, get some rest. You'll need it if you're going to work tomorrow as well."

Misa frowned at this. If she counted the money she had now and took away some for food money, she would only have about a quarter her payment for her apartment.

--

Even so, she ended up obeying her boss and started to walk home. The cool air giving her goose bumps. She felt nasty and needed a hot shower. Many cars passed by and she had to tell some of them she wasn't working at the moment.

A black car, almost too fancy to be in this neighborhood, drove by. She stared at it and remembered that she used to ride in those. She sniffed a bit and kept walking. The car stopped a little in front of her and as she passed it, a window rolled down. She stopped and sighed. _I can never be at peace, can I? _When she looked in, about to tell the guy off, she was interrupted.

"Are you okay?" A stoic voice asked her. She could barely see the figure in the dark. The voice was also kind of muffled as if it had something in it's mouth.

"Do I look okay?" She snapped. She was in a bad mood and really just wanted to get home and take that hot shower and get some rest.

"No, that's why I asked." The figure sighed.

Misa shook her head. "Is that so? You didn't stop to ask me to be yours for an hour or two with money?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then what?" She glared.

"Out of curiosity. Now, get in." The voice said, it almost sounded annoyed.

"...What!?" Misa said exasperated. This thing, who said that it didn't even want her, just told her to get in the car. What could possibly happen next?

* * *

Did you people like the first chapter? I know this is a little different then what I usually write .; Well, anyway.. Review I really want to know your thoughts if I should continue. I'm pretty sure this is still a T rating though.. What do you think? XD

- Crazy Manga Girl


	2. Chapter 2

"Misa Amane, please, just get in." The voice said, it sounded lazy and like it really wanted to get moving.

Misa backed up, "How do you know Misa's name?" She was pretty sure she hadn't said it when she was talking to him earlier.

"Well Ms. Amane, you were once a model, am I correct?" At his words Misa flinched, she didn't like to think of her old success.

"Right right." She stepped in the car seeing no other option. She looked around and noticed how she had sat in the back seat. She saw an old man nod at her as he drove. She turned to look at the man that had been pestering her.

When she turned she almost jumped. The man had black hair, it was messy and seemed to have _never _been brushed. Misa looked at his eyes, he either wore a lot of eyeliner, or never slept, either way it was creepy. Not to mention the fact his eyes had no emotion. She looked at his wardrobe and almost started screaming, not to say her clothes looked any better at this point. He was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, it was so plain, yet they were both long sleeve, and it was summer! She continued to look down and noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes. She blinked a couple times and stared at him.

"Well...," She wasn't sure what to say. The look he was giving her made Misa feel twitchy. The first thought that popped in her head was _Pervert! _"What exactly do you want with Misa?"

He looked at her and said "I felt bad for you and thought I should help you out, I'm Ryuuzaki by the way."

Misa was a little freaked out and... Flattered? "Thank you.. Misa guesses, but can we go to Misa's apartment and get her clothes, Ryuuzaki-san?"

He nodded "Of course. Can you please tell me the directions?"

Misa told him where she lived. Ryuuzaki turned to the old man in the front and asked him if he knew how to get there. The old name nodded.

"Oh," Ryuuzaki said turning to her once more, "This is Watari."

--

They arrived at the apartment door. "Misa is sorry if it's a tad dirty." she opened the door with a key she got from under the mat. (A/N: Lol Like Mat(t), sorry inside joke)

She let the men inside. "Hold on while Misa packs her clothes."

Ryuuzaki nodded "Take your time." He muttered, going to sit on the couch. The apartment was actually nice. It was kept clean as well. Ryuuzaki placed his hands on his knees as he thought about the events that he had to go through today.

Flashback: (A/N: This might be half the chapter, sorry.)

_L sat in his chair going over the case files. _This doesn't make sense. _He thought to himself. The man that was recently killed, was killed by a prostitute. He had a lot of money, problem was, he had hired a number of different ones. L sighed and asked Watari to get him tea. The elder man nodded and went into the kitchen. L scrolled through the files looking through every one that he had been with for the past two weeks. His eyes caught the name _Amane Misa. _L slightly remembered that she used to be a model for the magazine Eighteen. He stared at it for awhile. What had happened? Was this a side job? The magazine didn't say anything about Misa-Misa being fired. In some way, she was L's favorite model, not that he would let anyone know that._

_When Watari had come back with his drink he sipped it and asked "Watari can you please contact the agency Amane Misa had worked for?"_

_Watari nodded, "Wait, what do you mean, 'had' " Watari asked._

"_I have reasons to believe she was fired, she's one of the people the man had hired."_

_Watari sighed and went to get the file. It was obvious he didn't approve of anything dealing with those kind of people. He came back with a nod, indicating that yes, she was fired._

"_I wonder why she would stoop to a job so low." Watari said shaking his head._

"_Maybe no one else would offer her a job. So, she had no choice." L shrugged. "Though, maybe she just wanted to do it for the thrill."_

"_That's a stupid reason, well the last one." Watari said, watching L go over the files._

"_Well.. Yes, but I think I might want to pay more attention to her. They did say they had seen the man with a blonde in the hotel he had taken his killer to. She's one of the few there."_

"_Isn't that unlikely? She wouldn't do that, this is an ex-model were talking about they aren't-_

"_Yes, but for the reason she was an ex-model. She might miss the money, it would only make sense to target someone with a lot of it." L sipped more of his tea._

"_I guess, but we don't know exactly where they are, all we know is what they do."_

"_I have a few ideas." L said getting up and shuffling to the car._

_Watari sighed and followed him, he got into the front as L got into the back. They were driving a Mercedes. L wasn't that much of a car-lover so he let Watari choose whatever one he liked most. _

_They searched all night. It had been five when they started. They had went around and asked people if they saw Misa Amane, which failed because people had seen her, when L asked where he got the same answer._

"_Oh, I saw her on the magazines before!" One woman said._

"_I see." L sighed. "Thank you for answering my questions." He went back to the car and looked at the time. It was 8:30 and it took thirty minutes to get to the house. He told Watari they would try again the next day. _

_They were driving and L told him to go through this certain street, it was shorter, though he usually never told Watari which way to go, he was certain it was just a better decision. _

_They went through the bad neighborhood. L sighed as he saw all the women on he street. He stared out the window as they passed a blonde... with two pig tails, L was certain that was her, especially how she had stopped as well, but instead of her jaw dropping, she stared with sad eyes. _

_L told Watari to stop. When Misa walked by he rolled down his window. Then they had gone through the annoying conversation which lead him here, back in her apartment._

End of Flashback:

L looked around, what exactly was taking that girl so long?

Misa came out, she was now wearing a plain black shirt, and a red plaid skirt. She had a suitcase in one hand. "Misa wasn't exactly sure what to bring." She rocked on her heels.

"That's okay, but can we please leave now? It's really late, and I'm sure you would like some rest."

Misa yawned and nodded. She walked next to L as they headed for the car. _This is strange... Us walking next to each other, like it's completely normal The thing is, it's not, he's just some weirdo who's taking me in._

She slid into the back with L, the car ride was quiet. Until, that is, Misa asked L a question.

"So.. Ryuuzaki-san... What do you do for a living?" She asked, looking at her hands.

He glanced over at her, "I do detective work, Miss Amane." He answered.

"Oh, that's cool, Misa guesses." she hoped she wasn't suspected of anything, and if she ever found out... Misa's tightened her fist. That would be horrible, it would mean she was here, not because he cared, but because she was a suspect... No, she wouldn't think about it.

"Do you miss your old job?" He asked looking out the window.

"Very much so," she said, wiping her eyes. She didn't want to ruin her mascara.

"Ah, well I'll see what I can do." L took the 'yes' to her question as a reaon to raise her percentage to 20 percent.

Misa looked up "Eh..?" she wasn't sure if she heard him right, no one could get her old job back, she asked plenty of times. It just seemed useless.

"Well, I'm going to help you get your job back, if that's okay with you? Oh, and if I do end up getting it back for you, don't expect it to be as big as a career last time." His voice was so monotone, it made Misa furrow her brow, you would think he would sound some of his emotion.

"Eh.. It's fine." She smiled. She played with the end of her skirt.

They sat in silence for the rest of the car ride. After what seemed like forever they got to a hotel. "I'm sorry Miss Amane, but we have to move every so often, due my job I can't be in an insecure area for long."

Misa nodded, "That's fine Ryuuzaki, oh.. and thanks."

"My pleasure."

They walked into the room. It had two bathrooms and two bedrooms. It was like he was expecting a visitor. Misa shrugged it off and picked the room she liked most. It had a queen sized bed, it was a nice cream color, though she liked darker colors, it would do... for now.

She exited her room and looked around. She entered what she assumed was the living room, in there, Ryuuzaki had a ton of screens and a desk, he was currently eating a cake.

"You know, if you continue to eat that, you'll get fat, Ryuuzaki-san."

"Impossible.., does Misa-san not like sweets?" He asked tilting his head at her.

"I like them, but only on rare occasions." She smiled and sat down next to him.

"I see." He ate his cake and typed a few things, Misa watched him until boredom took over.

"So what now?" she asked, taking a some whip cream with her finger, off of his cake.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I'm sorry it took so long. Summer had just started when I posted my last chapter. My schedule got really busy, really fast. I had a week of freedom, but I needed it to rest. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writting it. So yeah, go read... OR ELSE :D

Disclaimer: I do... NOT... own Death Note or it's characters.

* * *

L blinked a couple of times. "I'm sorry Miss Amane, but why did you just take some of my whip cream?"

Misa sighed, "Ryuuzaki, you have the whole pie, Misa just wanted some whip cream."

"Yes, but..." L didn't understand. Usually he got _all_ of the pie.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki, don't be so uptight!" Misa giggled. "So, as I asked before, what do we do now?"

"Well, you see I have to work..."

Misa frowned, "Oh, that's right, Misa is sorry."

"Well..." L sighed inwardly. "How about I have Watari take you shopping?" He wasn't that sociable, but Watari had told him once girls liked to shop, no matter what.

Misa smiled, "How much money do I get Ryuuzaki?"

"You can have as much as you'd like that's on this credit card." In one fast movement he had pulled it out, and handed it to Misa.

Misa stared at it. Her smile got bigger and she hugged L. "Thank you Ryuuzaki! You're so nice to Misa!!"

L winced at the touch. "You're welcome Misa. Can you please get off of me now?"

Misa giggled. "Of course." She looked toward Watari. "Can we go now?!" She was full of excitement.

Watari nodded "Hai." He stated getting up, what seemed excruciatingly slow. He started to walk towards the car. When he finally had gotten there, Misa was already inside.

--

Misa stared outside the window as they passed a couple of shopping centers. She knew which one she wanted to go to, it was a tad far from here, but Watari said it was okay. She guessed he was used to driving Ryuuzaki around.

When they arrived she jumped out of the car and told Watari she would call him when she was finished. He had nodded and she ran off to he her favorite stores.

About an hour or so later, she had three huge bags. She was used to this, she never really had made anyone carry her bags for her. She practically skipped through the mall , she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She had just bumped into someone and dropped her bags. _Great._

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." the person who bumped into her said.

Misa looked up and blue eyes met with Hazel. Her heart fluttered. He was beautiful. He had chestnut hair, and an air of confidence around him. Not to mention a hot body. "No, it was Mis- My fault, I wasn't paying attention. Sorry." She didn't want him to think she was stupid, she would need to cut the cute third person talk for a bit.

He smiled at her. He let out his hand to help her up. She took it, smiling. "Well," He said getting her bags,"I think I should do something for you, I would feel bad for causing you trouble and not making it up to you."

Misa nodded. "We can grab some lunch, I'm a tad hungry." But, wait, wasn't Watari expecting her soon? She took out her phone. "Hold on, I have to tell someone they can pick me up a little later."

_--_

L sighed as he was typing. _Where was she? She had been shopping for three hours now, wasn't that long enough?_

He continued to type. Maybe that's how long it usually took them? Women were so confusing, not that he could talk. He'd only known one for about three hours.

He went through the files. _Okay, so the man had been gagged and tied to a chair when they found him. He also had three shots in his body. One in the arm and another in the leg. She must have liked watching him go through the pain seeing how those two were about an hour older then the last one, which was in the chest- _L thoughts were interupted by the ringing of a cell phone.

Watari picked up the phone, "why, hello Miss Amane, do you need a ride now?"

"... Oh, I see, so you want a couple more hours? No, that's fine we don't exactly have dinner here, it's okay to go with someone." He answered. "No problem, have a fun time." The old man hung up the phone and looked towards L.

"Um, sir, you see, Miss Amane had made plans to eat with someone, she says she will be back after."

L glared "Watari, she's a suspect, we can't have her just going around. All I agreed to was the mall, at least then I knew where she was and had security cameras watching her." He sighs, motioning to the screens with people going in and out of the stores.

"Yes, but sir, she needs a life. The gentleman was taking her out as an apology."

L sighed and shook his head. "Whatever you say Watari, just as long as she comes back when she said she would."

Watari nodded and went back to doing what Watari usually did on a normal day.

--

Misa followed the young man. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." She smiled at him pleasantly.

"Hm? My name is Yagami Raito." He smiled back at her, leading her to the restaurant. "What's yours?"

Misa looked at the floor. "My name is Misa, Misa Amane." She felt her cheeks get hot, he probably knew what had happened to her. She shuddered.

"Ah, you were the model, correct?" He smiled at her sweetly. There was no tension in the air. It seemed as if he either didn't know, or ignored it, or he was a gentleman and didn't mind.

Misa sighed happily "Correct." she followed to him and walked into the restaurant when they finally got there.

They ended up a pasta place. It had nice lighting. It was a small place, it was also quiet. Not many people were here at this time. Misa thought it was perfect.

Misa looked at the Menu, "Can I please have the... Cajun Chicken Pasta?" She smiled, handingthe waitress her menu. Raito looked at it and nodded, "I'll have the same thing."

"So Misa, what exactly did you do after you stopped modeling?" Raito asked politely, attempting to make conversation.

_Ah, so he just didn't know... Should I lie? _"Well, you see, Misa tried to get jobs, but she failed, Misa doesn't really want to tell you what she had to resort too..., but what do you do?"

"I'm still a student, but I do help my dad who works for the Japanese Task Force. I help them solve minor cases, nothing big." He said, taking a sip of his water.

"Oh, that's very cool! What are you studying?" She smiles at him.

"I'm studying law, I want to be an officer." Raito smiles at her.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Misa bets you're going to live a wonderful life."

"I hope so." He chuckles.

She grabs his hand and smiles. "Well, are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am, are you?" He chuckles.

She smiles at him and their food come. Misa stared at it. "It looks good." She smiles.

"Yeah, it does." He says, putting his napkin on his lap.

They talked for awhile. It seemed perfect to Misa, though some part of her, for whatever reason, missed Ryuuzaki. She wanted to know more about him, when he slept, what he ate..- No, she was spending time with Raito, why think of Ryuuzaki?

--

"Well, Raito, it was nice having dinner with you." She said getting up after they were finished eating. Raito lays the money on the check.

"As of you." He says, getting up as well. "So, do you need a ride, or...?"

"No, Misa has a ride, she just needs to call and go to the parking lot."

"I can walk to the parking lot with you, if you like." He smiles. Misa stared at him _He seems so perfect. His smile is so genuine. I wonder what Ryuuzaki's looks like... _Misa shook her head. She can think about him later.

"That would be nice." She says grabbing his hand, and noticing how he didn't pull away. It seemed like Ryuuzaki would flinch if he had any physical contact. She took out her phone and called Watari.

"Yes, Watari, can you please pick me up? I'll be at the parking lot... Thank you." She hung up

the phone. "Shall we go?" she asked smiling, walking toward the parking lot.

--

L looked up at Watari. "Is she to be picked up now?"

"It seems so, sir. Do you want to come?" The old man asked, grabbing his coat and hat.

"Yes, that would be fine." He gets up and walks over to Watari.

They get into the car. _I wonder if she had fun. Maybe she'll tell me about it on the way home... _L shook his head slightly and began to think about the case. It didn't really make sense, though there was 30 percent chance it was Misa. He was keeping an eye on other girls, but she seemed the most plausible.

They got to mall and he rolled down the window, a couple who had walked out gave him strange looks, he ignored them. He wondered what was taking so long. He sighed as he watched the door open and close, and it not being Misa.

--

Misa sighed in bliss. She felt spectacular, she was clinging onto Raito, though he didn't seem to mind. She could tell how the other girls were looking at her, after all, she did have the cutest guy in the mall. She sighs in contentment.

Though, she wondered, what would it be like to be seen in public with Ryuuzaki. Would people look at her in disgust, or would they not care? Ryuuzaki stood out if anything, he was almost an eyesore. She shuddered. Note to self, don't go out with Ryuuzaki unless it's dark.

They got to the parking lot and the black car was their waiting for them. L had rolled down the window and motioned for her to come over.

Misa smiled at Raito. "It was fun, maybe we can get together some other time?"

"Sure, just give me your number."

She gets a piece of paper from her purse and write it down. "Here you go."

"Thank you." He smiles and Misa heads toward the car he looked over at L and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, he grabbed Misa's wrist and pulled her over, he kissed her on the cheek.

Misa blinked a couple of times _What the...?_

* * *

Is that considered a cliffy? Well, yeah. Leave me reviews people, I reply to them! Or, I try, but I will -determined-

Oh what will our famous little detective do? That damn Raito, I seriously don't like him with Misa, but it must happen for this story to continue!

-Crazy Manga Girl


End file.
